londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Only report sightings that are of wider interest, rather than listing all common birds. However, DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please submit them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Further information HERE. 'Friday 8th March 2013' *Alexandra Park: Curlew NE 0658 (personal site tick & 1st record for several years), also 4 Gadwall and 19+ Shoveler Wood Green Res (Bob Watts). Drake Mandarin tucked into causeway from Platform 1 0845 flew off 0903 but no sign of Gadwall (Dave Callahan). 22 Shoveler and 4 Gadwall still c10am (Gareth Richards and Alan Gibson). *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: Greylag circled the park and flew north, drake Mandarin, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1st Redwing of the winter, Goldcrest, 20+ Siskin landed briefly in Plane Tree (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: 18 Waxwing feeding on Rose hips near the recycling centre; Spotted Redshank, 2 Avocet, 20 Curlew, 10 Oystercatcher, Green Sandpiper. (Kev Jarvis). *Forest Gate E7: 8 Waxwing '''east down Clova Road 07:00 (Nick Croft) *Paddington Green: female Peregrine Falcon early p.m., singing Grey Wagtail (D. McKenzie). *Stockley Park, West Drayton UB11: 1 Skylark singing - invisible in mist! (Roger Dewey) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: West Warwick res - '''Slavonian Grebe still (Paul Whiteman) *Wanstead Flats: 4 singing Skylark, 2 singing Meadow Pipit + 11 others, 3 Pied Wagtail, 17 Shoveler, 20 + Tufted Duck, 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Reed Bunting, Little Grebe, 2 Stock Dove SSSI, Fieldfare (Nick Croft/TimHarris) *Wanstead Park: 20 + Gadwall, 4 Teal, 3 Shoveler, 2 Pochard, 40 + Tufted Duck, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 3 Little Grebe, Water Rail, 30 + Siskin, 3 Lesser Redpoll, 10 + Stock Dove, 5 Goldcrest (Nick Croft) *Worcester Park: 2 Little Egrets, Peregrine Falcon (Bob Smith) 'Thursday 7th March 2013' *Alexandra Park: 10 Shoveler Wood Green Res 7am (Bob Watts). *Blackheath: 50 Common Gulls, now just 2 Mute Swans (Joe Beale). *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: Mandarin, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush, 2 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: 14 Waxwing near the recycling centre; Spotted Redshank, Cetti's Warbler, Water Rail, Little Owl, Yellow-legged Gull, Chiffchaff, 3 Oystercatcher, Green Sandpiper. (Kev Jarvis & Andrew Sayers). *East India Dock Basin: 6+ Siskin (very rare here), 4 Shelduck, 30+ Teal, 30+ Tufted Duck (John Archer). *Ewell (Hogsmill Open Space): 1 Little Egret, 1 Common Snipe, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 male Kingfisher, 2 Stock Dove (Neil Batten). *Forest Gate E7: 3 Waxwing '''west down Earlham Grove 07:00 (Nick Croft) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: Barnacle Goose (uo), 23 Shoveler, 18 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 5 Song Thrush, Redwing, 8 Mistle Thrush (including a newly-fledged juvenile), 2 singing Treecreeper (D.McKenzie). *Leyton E10 (Oliver Road): 15:00: 11 '''Waxwing in sycamore near Oliver Twist pub and slowly making their way through berries on an overhanging cotoneaster in Inskipp Close (Stuart Fisher) *Paddington Green: male Peregrine Falcon, 2 Grey Wagtail, Jackdaw south (D. McKenzie). *Rainham/Ferry Lane Ind Est (Stone Barges): 1 ad Mediterranean Gull off river to landfill site 0845, 1 Chiffchaff singing from scrub near car park, also 1 Linnet singing and Skylark over (Peter Beckenham) *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: Snipe, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Jay, Grey Heron (Alan Hobson). *Sutcliffe Park, Kidbrooke: Little Grebe, at least 2 Common Snipe, Kingfisher, Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam) *Trent Park: Would the person or persons who keeps changing the punctuation of my entries cease - otherwise I will no longer be making a contribution to this blog (Robert Callf). *Tyttenhanger GP: Oystercatcher, Redshank, 4 Common Snipe, 2 Little Egrets. (Steve Blake) *Wanstead Flats: up to 11 Skylark, 10 + Meadow Pipit, 4 + Reed Bunting, Common Snipe, Egyptian Goose, 8 Shoveler, 6 Fieldfare, Redwing, 4 Goldcrest, 4 Little Grebe (Nick Croft/Josh Selfe/Tony Brown) *Wanstead Park: 6 + Siskin, 30 + Gadwall, 2 Teal, Water Rail, Little Egret (Nick Croft/Josh Selfe) *Westminster: female Kestrel down Monck St, then Medway St at 11:00 (Frank Nugent). 'Wednesday 6th March 2013' *Alexandra Palace: Great White Egret over ESE (towards Lea Valley) at 09.46, seen from Birdwatch ''office window (Dominic Mitchell, David Callahan, Ian Lycett). (I don't know how you guys ever manage to put an issue to bed!) Also 17 Shoveler Wood Green Res, Jackdaw (h) 7am (Bob Watts). At least 2 Jackdaws at a time, flying at intervals across garden adjacent to study area (Hornsey) between 1.00 and 15.00 hrs (Jonathan Cooke). *Barnehurst, Bursted Wood: 6 Redwing up in the trees (sounded like there were more), 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker (Chris Rose). *Bexleyheath, Hall Place North: 5 or 7 Jackdaw, 4 (+?) Goldfinch, 4 Greenfinch, 4 m Chaffinch, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker (drumming), 6 Ring-necked Parakeet (Chris Rose) *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: Mandarin, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Grey Wagtail, singing Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: immature '''Caspian Gull' in flooded field by University Way 8.20 (John Bushell per Conrad Ellam). 2 Raven flew low south calling at 09:12; Barn Owl, Spotted Redshank, Grey Plover, Siskin, 5 Golden Plover, 2 Little Owl, 25 Curlew, Cetti's Warbler, Green Sandpiper, Rock Pipit. (Kev Jarvis). Caspian Gull '''on Securicor building @15.40 - looked like a second year bird between 1w and 2w plumages, 7 '''Waxwings '''flew SE over Bob Dunn Way @13.45, pair Pintail, Sparrowhawk, 2 Green Sandpipers, adult Yellow-legged Gull on roof of recycling centre, Skylark singing, Grey Wagtail, Fieldfare, 6+ Redwing (Ian Stewart). *Crayford Rough: 1 or 2 Greenfinch, 1 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Song Thrush singing (Chris Rose) *Deptford (SE8): 7 '''Waxwings in trees at Edward Sreet Junction with Amersham Vale 7.30am (Rich Jones). *East Dulwich, Dunstans Road (SE22): 1f Blackcap feeding on sunflower seeds 08:30, Sparrowhawk over NE 14:45 (Martin Stevens). *Ewell Village (Upper & Lower Mills): 3 Grey Wagtail, 2 Kingfisher (Neil Batten). *Farringdon, EC1: unusual sight of 5 Peregrines heading west together (1pm), at least 1 calling. I suspect that this was competitors/youngsters being seen off by the residents. (Andrew Birks) *Fulham Sands End: 1 Kingfisher flying upriver to Wandsworth Bridge (Nathalie Mahieu). *Forest Gate E7: 50 Waxwing '''again Durning Hall, Earlham Grove (Nick Croft); none by 11:30 and no berries. pics at http://wansteadbirding.blogspot.co.uk/ *Hampstead Heath: mobile flock of c15 Siskins incl. at least 2 singing males, 2 drumming Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 2 Green Woodpeckers, singing Mistle Thrush, 20 Starlings N at 07.30 (Huw Prior). Skylark landed on Parliament Hill at 11:15 & fed for a couple of minutes before chirruping off NW (Frank Nugent). *Islington, N1: 15 '''Waxwings east over Screen on the Green (Upper St) at 14:30 (Tim Harris). Still not sure where these birds are feeding. Tim, I had 30 birds feeding in Milner Square on Saturday afternoon very close to your sightings (LP). *Leyton E10 (Oliver Road): 4 Waxwings in sycamore by Inskipp Close 17:00 still, 1 Siskin over (Stuart Fisher) *Littlebrook Lake: 2 Teal, male Pochard, pair Great Crested Grebes, several Fieldfares, Cetti's Warbler calling, large numbers of Linnets, few Siskins. No sign of recent Bittern, some rustling in reeds though... (Ian Stewart). *Mill Hill NW7: Coal Tit, f Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Lesser Redpoll (in flock of Siskin), 3 Ring-necked Parakeet, 15+ Siskin. (Xav) Whereabouts in Mill Hill? *Paddington Green: male Peregrine Falcon p.m., c35 Herring Gull (local rooftop colony), 2 Grey Wagtail, 6 Jackdaw north-west 08:28, 2 Siskin in alder by Gilbert Sheldon House (D. McKenzie). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 3 Shelduck, 8 Shoveler, 5 Little Grebe, 3 Great Crested Grebe, 4 Sparrowhawk (two same-sex birds SE 07:05 & resident pr 'butterfly' flight-display over lake at Longbridge 10:15), 1 Water Rail, 1 Tawny Owl 'catching' earthworms area 33 nr Inner Circle 06:05, 2 Redwing, 5 Siskin (birdman_euston). *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Grey Heron, Peregrine, Goldcrest, 2 Jackdaws, 5+ Siskin (Ian Stewart). *Sidcup (Lamorbey Park): Egyptian Goose, Sparrowhawk, Peregrine, Kingfisher, 3 Redwing, 4 Goldcrest, Nuthatch, 5+ Siskin (Ian Stewart). *Snaresbrook/Leyton Flats: 8+ Siskin, 2 singing Coal Tits, 1 Lesser Redpoll over, 1 singing Nuthatch, 7+ Redwing, 1 Fieldfare (Stuart Fisher) *South Lodge Farm (Enfield): 21 Meadow Pipit (Robert Callf). *South Norwood CP: Sparrowhawk, c15 Fieldfare, 4 Shoveler, 3 Kestrel inc. pr mating (Martin Stevens). *Staines Moor: 4 Water Pipits, 2 Kestrels, c20 Fieldfare, 5 Redwings, Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, Goldcrest, 3 Lapwings over, 5 Linnets, 8 Reed Buntings (5m 3f), 3 Chaffinches, plenty of Skylarks and good numbers of Greenfinches/Goldfinches (Keith Kerr). *Sydenham Hill Wood & Cox's Walk, LWT (SE23): 1 Siskin, c4 Nuthatch, 2 Mistle Thrush, 1 Song Thrush, c4 Goldcrest, 4 Greenfinch, 1 Stock Dove (Daniel Greenwood) *Thames Road Wetland: 2 or 3 Water Rail (heard), 1 Little Grebe, 1 m Chaffinch, 2 Little Grebe seen on River Cray 50m upstream from TRW shortly before the one on that site, 5 Ring-necked Parakeet, also Song Thrush singing by By-way 105 (Chris Rose) *Trent Park: 8 Siskin; 7 Lesser Redpoll, feeding in Larches, Camlet Moat; 2(m,f) Bullfinch (Robert Callf). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: No.5 south bank 1 Oystercatcher; also 14 Gadwall, Sparrowhawk (TeRNS) *Wanstead Flats: 30 Waxwing west over Capel Point, Linnet, Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, 2 Reed Bunting, 17 Meadow Pipit including 1 singing, 6-7 Skylark, Sparrowhawk, Fieldfare, Egyptian Goose over Esso Copse, 21 Shoveler, 5 Little Grebe, singing Blackcap Long Wood, 2 Goldcrest and a Coot flying over the brooms! (Nick Croft/Tim Harris) *Wanstead Park: Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, Little Egret on Roding, 10 Teal, 2 Shoveler, 40+ Gadwall (Nick Croft) *West Harrow: female Sparrowhawk in the garden 7.30am - spotted by my ten year old son, who wanted one of his sightings to go on the London Birders website, so here it is! (Alex Massey) *Wormwood Scrubs: 2 Skylark up from grassland, 3 Reed Bunting, c10 Meadow Pipit (incl one in full display flight), 3 Stock Dove, 5 Redwing. (The Scrubbers) 'Tuesday 5th March 2013' *Alexandra Park: 11+ Shoveler, 3 Greylag Wood Green Res 7am, 13 Shoveler 1745 (Bob Watts). *Battersea Park Lake: Grey Heron chicks visible at least 4 nests, 6 Shoveler, 10 Gadwall, 2 Great Crested Grebe, approx 100 Cormorants in roost, singing Song Thrushes, no sign of the 2 drake & 1 female Red-crested Pochard present on Saturday (Michael Mac). *Beaulieu Heights, Crystal Palace SE25: 1 Jackdaw, 1 Stock Dove, 1 Nuthatch (Daniel Greenwood). *Blackheath Dips/Vanbrugh Park SE3: Buzzard over at 1pm, also Comma and Red Admiral, displaying Goldcrest (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin). *Brent Reservoir: fem Goosander on raft 16.00 (& 09.30 in log), 18 Snipe, 1 Lapwing (Andrew Verrall). Also 2 Shelduck and drake Pintail (per R Beddard) *Bushy Park: 9 Teal, Common Buzzard, Chiffchaff (Tony Duckett). *Crayford Marshes: Kestrel, Green Sandpiper, Kingfisher, Spotted Redshank, Reed Bunting, Linnet. Also small tortoiseshell butterfly (Eric Brown). Golden Plover, Curlew, 2 Ringed Plover, 2 Oystercatcher, Water Pipit (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam). 1 Eric Brown first sighting for many years (Andy Meaton) *East Dulwich SE22 (outside 110 Crystal Palace Rd): 2 Waxwing in crab apple tree and in the one on the opposite side of the rd (Steven Robinson). *East India Dock Basin / Bow Creek: 11 Shelduck, 118 Teal, 4 Redshank, 1 Common Sandpiper (TeRNS) *Ewell Village (Lower Mill): Grey Wagtail, singing Goldcrest, Nuthatch, Brimstone Butterfly (Neil Batten) *Forest Gate E7: 20 + Waxwing '''again Durning Hall, Earlham Grove (Nick Croft); up to 30 + at 13:30 (Nick Croft). c45 at 16:45 but not many berries left (Tony Brown) pics here http://wansteadbirding.blogspot.co.uk/ *Hampstead Heath: 3 Skylark NW over Parliament Hill, 50+ Siskin, 4 Fieldfare by the bandstand, 3 Redwing, Comma butterfly Gospel Oak entrance, and a very hungry bat (!) over hedge 2 til at least 14:00 (Frank Nugent). *Hampton Court Park: 22 Wigeon, 53 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, 2 Little Owl (Andrew Skotnicki). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: singing male '''House Sparrow at Long Water Sanctuary East, near bridge (the first record since 24th April 2006), singing male Blackcap; also 74 Mute Swan, 62 Egyptian Goose, 4 Gadwall, 35 Shoveler, 4 Red-crested Pochard, 69 Common Gull, 6 Stock Dove, 3 drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 singing Mistle Thrush, singing Nuthatch (D. McKenzie). *Lower Clapton E5 (Clarence Place): 25+ Waxwing over garden heading Hackney Downs Park way - checked local streets and park but no further sightings (Marcus Mitchell). *Margravine Cemetery: 1 f Blackcap, 1 Redwing (Nathalie Mahieu). *Middlesex Filter Beds: 1 Firecrest '''singing and feeding along the opposite side of the relief channel to the park at 15:45. (Phil Rhodes) *Mill Hill NW7: 11+ '''Waxwing in tree in back garden of road off Bunns Lane at 11am; moved to tree in road at 11.10am; gone 11.57am (Xav). *Richmond Park: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker heard just N of ponds (fide Regent's Park Birds blog). *Snaresbrook Crown Court: 2 Siskin (pair), 2 singing Coal Tit, Nuthatch, 3 Sparrowhawks displaying, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Green Woodpecker, 9 Shoveler, 1 Fieldfare on Flats, 2 Song Thrush, 2 Goldcrest (Stuart Fisher). This patch (with Leyton Flats) would be a worthy addition to the site-descriptions on the ''Patchlist. *South Norwood CP: Stonechat (Steven Robinson). *Stanmore Common HA7: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, displaying Buzzards, displaying Siskin, displaying Ring-necked Parakeet, displaying Coal Tits, c40 migrating Redwing, mating Stock Doves (Patty Briggs) *Stoneleigh (Chadacre Road): 43 Herring Gull ne over, 6 Fieldfare, 1 Common Gull, 1 Goldcrest (08.45 to 09.00) (Neil Batten). *Streatham Common SW16: '''Peregrine '''soaring overhead, 2 Coal Tits, 3 Goldcrest, 4 Goldfinch, 5 Long-tailed Tits, male Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming, 6 Nuthatch (Wilbo Johnson). Also 4 Redwing (Peter Newmark). *Sutcliffe Park: f '''Whinchat' by the boardwalk at 13:50 (John Beckham).'' You might want to consider f Stonechat, this would be mighty early for a Whinchat, just saying:-) (PW).'' *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: pair Collared Dove E 8am, lunchtime 2 singing Goldcrests; 3+ Brimstone, 2+ Comma (Bob Watts). *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: c12 Fieldfare, 8 Siskin, Bullfinch, 6 Lapwing, 11 Teal, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel; also many Chaffinch and Song Thrush in song and Blackbird singing briefly in North Finchley this am (John Colmans) *Trent Park: 2(m,f) Goosander, Upper Lake; 1 Woodcock; 3 Stock Dove, displaying; 2 Green Woodpecker; 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker; 5 singing male Song Thrush; 10+ Redwing; 1 singing male Mistle Thrush; 4 singing male Nuthatch; 7 Treecreeper, including one singing; 5+ Siskin (Robert Callf). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Slavonian Grebe 'still on West Warwick with 3 (1m 2f) Goldeneye (Frank Nugent). Lockwood res - Common Buzzard, Skylark (KJMcmanus). *Wanstead Flats: 11 Shoveler, f Pochard, Siskin, Kestrel, 12 Fieldfare, Redwing, 7 Skylark, 6 Meadow Pipit (Tim Harris/Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: 50 + Gadwall, Teal, 10 + Siskin, Sparrowhawk, Stock Dove (Nick Croft). Brimstone, Comma (Kathy Hartnett) *Wormwood Scrubs: Great Spotted Woodpecker, singing Chaffinch, 6+ singing Greenfinch, Meadow Pipit. Butterfly (not seen clearly enough to be identified) in Chats Paddock (Charlie Farrell) 'Monday 4th March 2013 *Alexandra Park: 12+ Shoveler Wood Green Res 7am; 18 at 1745 (Bob Watts). Common Snipe flew from Conservation Pond, also Jackdaw (Dave Callahan per Bob Watts). *Barnet N12 (Coppetts Wood LNR): 1 male Bullfinch (James Palmer). *Brent Reservoir: Slavonian Grebe from path to hides all afternoon (Derek Turner), seen later by Andrew Verrall, Roy Beddard, Steve Blake, Steve Leeke. *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: drake Mandarin, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker 1 drumming, 2 Song Thrush 1 singing, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Clapton Station: 2 Grey Wagtail displaying above platform 2 entrance end c7:30am (T. Ensom) *Crayford Marshes: 3rd winter Caspian Gull'', ''Spotted Redshank, Common Buzzard, 3 Rock Pipit, 2 Green Sandpiper. (Kev Jarvis). *Crayford, Perry Street Farm: 110+ Starling, 50 House Sparrow in two small leafless bushes in adjoining Stoneham Park (more out of sight on other boundaries), 2 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Pied Wagtail (Chris Rose) *Crayford, Thames Road Wetland: 1 or 2 Water Rail (heard), 7 Goldfinch, 1 Chaffinch, 1 Long-tailed Tit. 1 Greenfinch in tree near river 30m south. (Chris Rose) *Foots Cray Meadows: Greylag Goose E, Gadwall, Little Grebe, Water Rail, Siskins, pair Bullfinch near Farwell Road gate (Ian Stewart). *Forest Gate E7 (Earlham Grove/Durning Hall): 48 Waxwing (Nick Croft) *Hampstead Heath: Buzzard SE over Parliament Hill 1205, 15+ Common Gulls (Pete Mantle). Pete, could you txt me your number - no longer have it. Alan too! Cheers (FN). *Lee Valley RP (Tottenham Marshes): Chiffchaff sang briefly, also Blackcap in subsong; Little Grebes, 2 prs Shoveler on Banbury Reservoir; m Peregrine on Gasometer near Edmonton Ikea - 12.20-13.00 (Davey Leach). *Lower Morden (Pyl Brook): 2 Little Egrets (Bob Smith) *Middlesex Filter Beds: 2 Firecrest '''(1 singing), 1 Chiffchaff, 2 Grey Wagtail (displaying), 6 Teal (Jonathan Nasir) *Paddington Green: Jackdaw and Siskin over Howley Place 12:50 (D. McKenzie). *Rainham Marshes: female Marsh Harrier, pair of Peregrines soaring overhead, 2 Snipe, Barn Owl in lower nestbox, 6 Shelduck, 10 Pintail, 15 Shoveler, 40 Wigeon, 5 Reed Bunting, female Kestrel, 20 Linnets (Wilbo Johnson). *St James's Park: 28 Fieldfare & 2 Redwing feeding on the grass opposite Wellington Barracks 09:00 (Frank Nugent) *Sewardstone E4: Common Buzzard, Little Egret, 2 Chiffchaff, drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker, singing Goldcrest, singing Reed Bunting, 12 Gadwall (Martin Shepherd). *Sidcup (Lamorbey Park): 2 Little Grebe, 2 Mute Swan, Little Egret, 14 Tufted Duck, Cormorant, 2 Egyptian Geese investigating hollow tree near Rose Bruford College, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers drumming, 4 Long-tailed Tits, Wren, Peregrine (Eric Brown and Peter Graham). *South Ruislip HA4: Common Buzzard drifting west early pm (Dick Middleton). *Stoneleigh KT17 (The Glade/Bradstock Rd/Chadacre Rd): 8 Fieldfare over ene, 2 Siskin, 1 Great Black-backed Gull over E 08.35-09.05 (Neil Batten). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Common Buzzard south 1315 (Bob Watts). *Tower Hill LUL Station: singing Black Redstart in tree by viewing area (Phil Laurie) *Trent Park: 2(m,f) Goosander, Lower Lake; 6 Siskin (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood Res (Lockwood Channel) - '''Sand Martin 1st London, pr Mandarin Duck.(KJMcmanus), Anybody know if the Slavonian Grebe is still on East Lockwood today or yesterday? Thanks. It was there yesterday morning - a living-room life tick for me - but maybe disturbed later by fishermen (Quentin Given). Thank you Quentin. Slavonian Grebe diving/feeding 10am yesterday at east warwick with 2 drake Goldeneye displaying (G.Gram), Slavonian Grebe 'still but now on West, not East, Warwick until I left at 17:30, therefore ''not the same bird seen this afternoon at the Brent relocated from Walthamstow (Frank Nugent). *Waterworks NR: 1 Common Buzzard (pale bird flying high east), 2 Green Sandpiper, Common Snipe, 25+ Teal, 8 Shoveler, 2 Gadwall, 12 Tufted Duck, 3 Little Grebe, 3 Chiffchaff (Jonathan Nasir) *Wanstead Flats: 11 Shoveler, 5 Pochard, Teal, 5 Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 3 Skylark, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 4 Litle Grebe (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: '''Peregrine Falcon (over Heronry), 60 + Gadwall, 6 Pochard, Great Crested Grebe (Heronry, presumably a returning bird), 14 Siskin, 16 Redwing, Little Egret, 7 Stock Dove (Nick Croft) *Worcester Park: Peregrine (Bob Smith) 'Sunday 3rd March 2013' *Alexandra Park: 18 Shoveler on partly-frozen Wood Green Res, also Jackdaw, Little Grebe Boating Lake (Bob Watts). *Bay Farm (Enfield): 37 Rook, including 1st-winters 12:20 hrs (Robert Callf). *Brent Reservoir: female Goosander flew E at 09.05; Green Sandpiper behind dam, 25 Snipe, 13 Lesser Redpolls in East Marsh (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall). *Bromley BR6 (Downe nr Downe House): 4 Common Buzzard soaring at 11ish (Skinna) *Bushy Park: Canal Plantation Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, 10 Siskins, 10 Redwing. (Chris Turner) *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: Mandarin, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Song Thrush, Goldcrest, Long-tailed Tit with nest material (Conrad Ellam). *Clapham Common: 109 Fieldfare and 2 Mistle Thrush feeding at southern end (Nick Rutter) *Crayford Marshes: Barn Owl, Spotted Redshank, Ruff, 6 Corn Bunting, Grey Plover, 149 Golden Plover, 4 Rock Pipit, Water Rail, Little Owl, Kingfisher, Green Sandpiper, 5 Oystercatcher. (Kev Jarvis). *Crossness: Sanderling off the Golf Centre, 2 Yellow-legged Gulls (3rd winter + 2nd winter), 5 Curlew, 3 Black-tailed Godwits (John Archer). *Eltham (Oxleas Woods): 5 Siskin, 1 Coal Tit (John Reid). *Greenford UB6: Male Reed Bunting feeding from seed feeder in back garden. No sign of Blackcap today but a pair of Coal Tits instead. (David Pierrepont) *Greenwich Park: 6+ Fieldfares, Redwings, Mistle Thrush gathering nesting material, singing Nuthatch, drumming m & f Great Spotted Woodpeckers (Joe Beale et al). *Hoddesdon EN11, Elbow Lane: Common Buzzard, Nuthatch, 3 Siskin (Martin Shepherd). *Kew Gardens: 16 Greylag, 7 Egyptian Geese, 45 Gadwall, 40 Teal (river bank opposite), 2 m Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe, Sparrowhawk, m Kestrel, pr Stock Dove, 7 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 6 Goldcrest, 3 Fieldfare, 20+ Redwing, 30+ Siskin (most in larches but few in lakeside alders) (Neil Anderson) *Lee Valley RP (Hackney Marshes): 1 Kingfisher on the Old River Lea next to New Spitalfields Market buildings at 09:00 flying north towards the Waterworks (Alastair Dent). *Mill Hill NW7 / The Ridgeway: Red Kite flying south low mobbed by crow ~12.30pm (Andrew Bailey) *Northolt and Greenford CP (Smith's Farm): pr Mute Swan, pr Shoveler, 11 Snipe, Jackdaw E (Neil Anderson) *Parkland Walk, Stroud Green: 4 Siskin (Aaron C-Partridge) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: female and 2 imm male Marsh Harrier, imm male Hen Harrier, female Peregrine, Common Buzzard, 3 Water Pipit (Stone Barges), male & female Black Redstart (Ferry Lane Ind'l Est). (John Richardson) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 3 Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 2♀ Blackcap, 2 Fieldfare NE, pr Mistle Thrush lining nest, 5 Siskin - ♂ subsong & pr courtship-feeding (birdman_euston). 1st Grey Heron young heard, 4 Shelduck, Water Rail, 18 Redwing, 10 Fieldfares, pr Blackcaps gdn, 12 Siskins, 4 Lesser Redpolls (Tony Duckett). *Southfields, SW18: 2m Blackcap in garden, one in sub-song (earliest I've heard one of the wintering birds) (Martin Honey). *Stamford Hill N16: 20+ Waxwings on tree next to Stamford Hill Station bus stop (station side - spotted from bus) - flew off NE (Robin Dixon). *Staines Moor: 3 Skylark, 20+ Linnet, Little Grebe, Little Egret, 2 Water Pipit, Kestrel (Catherine Beazley) *Staines Reservoir: Great Northern Diver, m&f Scaup, Black-necked Grebe, Shelduck, Redshank, Meadow Pipit, 3+ Lapwing, 6+ Stock Dove, 2 Reed Bunting (Catherine Beazley) *Ten Acre Wood area: Jack Snipe, 2 Common Snipe, Barn Owl, Little Egret (G. Westley). *Tooting Bec Common SW17 N end ('Triangle Wood'): 5.20pm - 1 Little Owl clearly visible in oak near double-gate entrance to old Steiner School field - same roost as the other week (N. Granger-Taylor). *Trent Park: 2 Woodcock flushed from woods in the north west corner, 2 Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Nuthatch, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Siskin flock (heard); 3 Goosander (2m 1f) on Upper Pond (Rob Wallace), 1 Firecrest, feeding in Laurel, SW edge of Rough Lot, 14:10 - 14:13 hrs; 5 Goldcrest; 3 Nuthatch; 5 Treecreeper, including a pair together & a singing male; 3(2 adult male,1 female) Goosander Upper Lake, 14:25 hrs (Robert Callf). 'Saturday 2nd March 2013' *Alexandra Park: Rook E 0905 (1st for year), 2 Jackdaw W, 16 Shoveler Wood Green Res, 16 Goldfinch, Gus the Peregrine still (Andrew Gardener, Bob Watts). *Battersea; 2 Peregrines on chimneys (Michael Mac). *Brent Reservoir: female Goosander around rafts, Green Sandpiper, 10 Lesser Redpoll, 27 Fieldfare (Brent Birders). *Cowley, Uxbridge: 1 m Kestrel, Green Lane Allotments (Roger Dewey). *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank, Turnstone, Grey Plover, 156 Golden Plover, 3 Rock Pipit, 4 Yellow-legged Gull, Green Sandpiper, 3 Oystercatcher. (Kev Jarvis). *Clapham Common: 13 Waxwings (Debbie Howard) *Dulwich SE24: pair of Collared Dove in garden on Winterbrook Road - uncommon local species (Charlie Kitchen) *Eltham SE9 (Oxleas Woods): 7 Siskins (including 5 males) and 1 Coal Tit (John Reid). *Enfield (Bay Farm): 24 Rook including 1st-winters (Robert Callf). *Fairlop Waters: Water Rail, c100 Lapwing (Main Lake), fem Scaup (Fishing Lake) (Geoff Harding). *Hampstead Heath: drake Teal at Sanctuary Pond then later at tiny 'Megs Pond' opposite feeders with pair of Mandarin, Kingfisher at Sanctuary Pond, Little Grebe at Men's Pond (Frank Nugent). *Greenford UB6: male Blackcap again on feeders in back garden together with a male Reed Bunting (David Pierrepont) *Hanwell W7 (River Brent near Ealing Hospital): m Mandarin with Mallards (Neil Anderson), 4 Teal (3 m 1 f), Great Spotted Woodpecker (Rob Mills) *Highgate: male Blackcap singing - first of the year in the garden (Andrew Bailey). *Islington N1 (Mildmay Park): c12 Waxwings outside 58-69 etc Mildmay Park (not Southgate Rd as originally reported (first spotted from the bus - a London tick) (Michael Rank). *Islington N1 (Milner Square): 30 Waxwings '''feeding on small berry bearing tree above childs playground 13.00hrs flew low north shortly after. (LP). ''Full name? '' *Lee Valley RP (Walthamstow Marsh): male Stonechat in ditch by bomb crater field (Paul Whiteman). *London Wetland Centre: 3 '''Bittern and Woodcock at 14.30 (website). Male Peregrine, 2f 1m Sparrowhawk, 4m 1f Pintail, 2 Water Rail, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 1m Goldcrest, 6 Common Snipe, c30 Fieldfare, 1m Stonechat (Martin Honey) *Rainham Marshes: Black Redstart male and female Ferry Lane South, Common Sandpiper on foreshore, fem Marsh Harrier, imm male Hen Harrier, 2 Short-eared Owl, '''1 fem Sparrowhawk, 1 fem Kestrel old silt lagoons 3pm-4.45pm {Steve Bacon); also Water Pipit on Stone Barges and Great Crested Grebe in river (Harringay Birder) *Richmond Park: Little Egret flying low NW over Cambrian Gate (Hugh Bradshaw) *South Norwood Lake: 2m Gadwall 09:00hrs (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood). *Staines Reservoir: '''Great Northern Diver, m & f Scaup on n basin, 2 Little Grebe, 20+ Goldeneye, large number of wigeon & shoveler uncounted. (Jim Sweetland) *Ten Acre Wood area: Little Egret, Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, 27 Lapwing, Jack Snipe '''flushed c 6 ft from me then flying + dropping c50 ft away before returning to original site when flushed again, '''Barn Owl, 30 Stock Dove, Skylark, 36 Fieldfare, 2 Reed Bunting, 27 Linnet (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) *Trent Park: 4(3m,1f) Mandarin Duck; 2(m,f) Goosander Upper Lake, 07:40 hrs; 1 female Pochard; 3(1m 2f) Tufted Duck; 1 Green Woodpecker, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, drumming; 9 Song Thrush, including six singing males; 1 singing male Mistle Thrush; 2 Goldcrest; 1 Firecrest, feeding in Holly & Rhododendron edge of Moat Wood near Obelisk, 08:15 hrs; 2 male Nuthatch; 3 male Siskin, feeding in Alders (Robert Callf). 3 Goosander (2m 1f) Lower Lake, 4 Tufted Duck (2m 2f), 4 Mandarin (2m 2f), Canada Goose, Green Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Rook (Ferny Hill Farm fields). (Pete Lowman). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Slavonian Grebe 'still on East Warwick at 15:30; elsewhere 2 Goosander, 12 Goldeneye, Kingfisher, 2 Grey Wagtail, 3 Fieldfare (Barry Jones). *Waterworks NR: Little Owl and Common Snipe (G Howie) blog *Yeading Brook Meadows: 8 Teal, Fieldfare, 15 Redwing, Reed Bunting (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) 'Friday 1st March 2013 *Alexandra Park: Grey Wagtail (New River, near Hornsey High Street) (James Palmer). *Bexleyheath DA5 (Hall Place North): 8 Jackdaw, 20 Redwing, 2 Jay, 1 Greenfinch, 10 Ring-necked Parakeet (Chris Rose) *Brent Reservoir: female Goosander near rightmost raft from main hide, 1 Lapwing, 3 Common Snipe, 16 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, c5 Redpoll near Heron Hide, 3 Water Rail (Derek Turner) *Bushy Park: female Lesser Spotted Woodpecker in Canal Plantation at 9.30am (Roger Unite). *Crayford Marshes: 62 Waxwing near the recycling centre; Spotted Redshank, Water Pipit, Turnstone, 2 Rock Pipit, 2 Green Sandpiper, 3 Oystercatcher. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin: 2 Mistle Thrush in the Copse (1st record for 2 years), 14 Shelduck, 20+ Tufted Duck, 5 Teal (John Archer). *Eltham (Oxleas Woods): 2 Siskin 8.45am (John Reid) *Ewell (Hogsmill Open Space): 1 Little Egret (later seen at Lower Mill briefly at 16.15), 1 Common Snipe, 1 Grey Wagtail, 5 Stock Dove (Neil Batten). *Fairlop Waters: fem Scaup still present main lake west end. (Steve Bacon) *Greenford UB6: male Blackcap has returned to defend his/the fat balls on the feeders in my garden after an absence of about 2 weeks. (David Pierrepont) *Hampstead Heath: drake Teal on tiny pond near feeders, 2 Tawny Owl calling but mobile near Kenwood at dusk (Chris Bird) *Highbury N5: 8 Waxwing outside 61 Balfour Rd 07:50 but flighty (LP). Full name, please? *Islington N1: Goldcrest singing in Gibson Square at 14:15 (Tim Harris). *Ladywell Fields S.E.6: 2 great spotted woodpeckers,5 redwings,2 fieldfares, kingfisher, 5 common gulls (Terry Wilson) *Lower Clapton E5: 16 Waxwings '''briefly on tree outside 65 Powerscroft Road and nearby aerials at 11:00 (Alastair Dent). *Margravine Cemetery: 3 Peregrine Falcon at 2 pm (f intruder chased South), 1 f Greenfinch, 1 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, 1 m Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Goldcrest (Nathalie Mahieu). *Mill Hill NW7: 10-15 '''Waxwings on tree in road off Bunns Lane for about 10 minutes before flying off north at 10.35 toward Arrandene Open Space (Xav). *Mudchute Park & Farm: Siskin, c10 Fieldfare, c10 Redwing, Goldcrest, Jay (John Archer). *Rainham Marshes: male Hen Harrier, female Marsh Harrier, 5 Redpoll (feeding by the pedestrian bridge near the entrance to the RSPB reserve), 200+ Dunlin, 100+ Golden Plover (W.Marks). 2 Black Redstart '''(1m 1f), 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Water Pipit, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Common Sandpiper along Thames foreshore seen from river wall at end of Ferry Lane South (west of concrete barges); male Hen Harrier, 2 Marsh Harrier, 3 Short-eared Owl, 1 Woodcock over silts 16.30-17.30 (Tony Brown, Shaun Harvey) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 2 Shelduck, 12 Gadwall, 14 Shoveler, 1 Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe (pr), 2 Sparrowhawk, 1 Water Rail, 1 Lapwing circling over lake 08:20, 1 Redwing, 12 Siskin (birdman_euston). *Sidcup DA15: 3 '''Waxwings '''by Horse and Groom pub on Main Road very briefly at 7.35 then flew low north but not found in subsequent search (Ian Stewart) *Sidcup (Lamorbey Park): Egyptian Goose in tall dead tree in college grounds, male Wigeon, 7(5m 2f) Tufted Duck, Little Grebe trilling, Great Crested Grebe, 8+ Song Thrush inc 6 together, several Goldcrests, Siskins - lots of territorial disputes especially Mute Swans and Dunnocks (Ian Stewart). *Snaresbrook/Leyton Flats E11: 3 Siskin, 2 singing Coal Tit (one on Leyton Flats by Hollow Pond), Nuthatch, Fieldfare, 6+ Song Thrush incl 2 pairs feeding, 16 Shoveler, male Kestrel (Stuart Fisher) *Trent Park: 6(4m,2f) Mandarin Duck, Lower Lake; 2(m,f) Goosander, Upper Lake, 13:10 hrs; 1 Woodcock, flushed 13:40 hrs; 1 Grey Wagtail, flew over calling Lower Lake; 1 female Firecrest, feeding in Laurel SW edge of Rough Lot, 13:55 hrs; 10+ Chaffinch; 4(1m,3f) Greenfinch (Robert Callf). *Walthamstow E17: c12 '''Waxwings again in the gardens between Rectory Road and Howard Road seen briefly 1.30 p.m. (David Keane) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Slavonian Grebe still on East Warwick, 32 Teal, 2 female Goosander, 8 (7 female, 1 drake) Goldeneye, 12 Shelduck at northern end (Stuart Fisher) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Egyptian Geese, 2 Common Snipe (Cat & Dog. Angel ponds), 7 Skylark (including 1 song-flighting), 19 Meadow Pipit, 16 Fieldfare, 2 Little Grebe, 10 + Tufted Duck, Shoveler, Kestrel, 2 Stock Dove (Nick Croft, Tim Harris). *Wanstead Park: Water Rail (first sighting this year) south-east corner of Shoulder of Mutton, 80+ Gadwall, 3 m Shoveler, m Teal, 9 Pochard, 50 + Tufted Duck, 3 Lesser Redpoll, 10 + Siskin, Goldcrest, Redwing, 3 Stock Dove, 4 Great Black-backed Gull (Nick Croft) *Worcester Park KT4: Green Sandpiper (new diggings Green Lane), Little Grebe (first returner for breeding), Peregrine (Bob Smith) *Wormwood Scrubs (prison): 2 Waxwings overhead flying south 17.00hrs (David Collins). 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}﻿﻿